


Not used anymore

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Bottom!Naruto, Lemon, M/M, Probably a bit OOC Sasuke, Sasuke and Neji are mentioned in the beginning but there's nothing explicit described between them, Shift between pov's, Some cheating on Sasuke's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke gets pissed off when his lover starts to neglect him. Then a blond, hot school teacher appears at his door, asking for stuff he doesn't use anymore to sell in an auction ... Three guesses to what he doesn't use anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not used anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilMxPlagueRat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMxPlagueRat/gifts).



> This was the birthday fic of this year for my friend LilMxPlagueRat  
> It contains a lemon, some small plot and a Sasuke who won't stop at anything to get what he wants
> 
> I edited, so I apologize if there are any mistakes left behind
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto - Kishimoto owns it

**Not used anymore**

He was getting rather annoyed. The Uchihas may have the reputation of being cold and emotionless people, but even they craved some kind of human contact or in some cases just sex. And that was the problem now.

The dark blue wall opposite of the bed received the full brunt of the Uchiha glare. A pale man with black hair and dark eyes laid on the large bed, his arms crossed in front of his naked chest. The rest of his body was covered with a dark green sheet.

Sasuke pursed his lips and shifted his glare from the innocent wall to his not so innocent lover. Long, black hair framed a pale, aristocratic face and the eyes, light purple when they opened, were closed, fluttering slightly in his calm sleep.

How that bastard could sleep was beyond Sasuke's comprehension. He should have been sitting on his knees, his hands clasped together, begging for forgiveness. Instead he was softly snoring, deaf and blind to his lover's needs.

For the umpteenth time Sasuke wondered why the hell he was staying with that man. It had been longer than four months since they last had had some kind of sex. By now he would have been happy with a hand job at the very least. But no, all he got was a blank stare and then that asshole had the audacity to just slip between the sheets and fall asleep! When he had a horny, handsome, sexy Uchiha waiting for him! How dare he!

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke turned a bit and his leg shot out, kicking the unfortunate man right in his back; the power of his kick landing him outside the bed on the floor. Pale purple eyes shot open and he groaned in pain when his face made contact with the hard wooden floor. Slowly he sat up and his hands clutched at the matrass, using it to pull himself up.

Grimacing, he asked, "What the hell? What's wrong with you?"

"Get out of this room!" Sasuke hissed and threw a pillow right in his face, making him splutter. "Don't dare to come back either."

Sighing, he grabbed the pillow and rolling his eyes, he exited the room, knowing that the Uchiha would only get more pissed off with each second he stayed longer in the bedroom. Normally he would protest and at least try to pacify the angry man, but tonight he didn't have the energy for it. Tomorrow he had an important meeting and he couldn't afford to arrive there with bags underneath his eyes. The guest room it was then.

Without even wondering what had made his partner furious, he dropped down in the smaller bed and pulled the sheets over him with a sigh, closing his eyes. He fell immediately back in a deep sleep.

* * *

The following morning an icy atmosphere hung in the air, penetrating every corner of every room in the mansion. Sasuke was seated at the breakfast table, a cup of black coffee held tightly between his hands. If his life was a cartoon, a dark thunder cloud would have been visible above his head.

As it was his murderous glare was enough to send his partner running out the house early. Even the bravest of men were sent running by the Uchiha glare.

Muttering curses and death threats underneath his breath, Sasuke made his way to the room he had rebuild as a makeshift for his office. His older brother Itachi had ordered him to take some time off his work, because according to the older man he was running the risk of having a burnout. He thought it ridiculous of course, because Uchihas didn't get burnouts, but when he had tried to enter the company the day after that little discussion, the guards had refused him entrance, even threatening him with calling the police if he didn't return home.

Because Itachi was the boss and Sasuke just a CEO the guards were forced to obey Itachi's orders even if it made them almost shit their pants when confronted with Sasuke's glare.

The fight resulting of that little incident had been rather epic and even now, a week later, Sasuke refused to talk to the man he called his brother and even his parents, when they had made it clear they were siding with Itachi on this situation. But no matter. He had sent his personal driver, Suigetsu, to pick up some work so that he could at least do something while he waited for his forced 'vacation' to finally end. Just five more days and then he was back at the office and he would make sure he made Itachi's life a living hell when he arrived there.

He smirked and sat down in his chair, grabbing the first stack of documents that needed to be read and checked before he placed his signature at the bottom. His brother could be inconspicuous when he wanted to be and certainly he succeeded most of the time, but even he had a hard time hiding his new fuck toy from his little brother. It was not difficult to discover who his brother was fucking now. It was a long haired blond with a mouth as loud as his bombs. Even though Itachi only let the man interrupt him after the work hours, when most of their employees had gone home, he hadn't been able to prevent Sasuke from sneaking a peek when the blond had arrived in Itachi's office. He was hard to miss after all with his bright blond hair and his loud voice.

Thankfully for his eyes, the blond had closed the door behind him before he had jumped his brother. Sasuke still shivered when he recalled the moan he had heard when he had hurried past Itachi's office. Some things he really didn't want to know about his brother and him fucking someone was one of them.

For some reason his brother was actually fond of his new toy-proving the fact that the man was still there even after three months. But when Sasuke was allowed back in the office he would make sure that his brother didn't get anything from his fuck toy.

If Sasuke had to suffer, Itachi had to suffer too. It was only fair, no?

Now maybe Sasuke would have been less inclined to screw his brother over if his own lover paid a bit more attention to him. Sasuke glowered at the document he was currently reading when he was reminded of his partner. Even though they never had been a passionate couple in bed or outside of it, Sasuke had never had complained about his sex life, because he got some regularly. Now however he was left to his own devices and even though he prided himself on being independent, having to bring himself off with his hand was just a bit too independent for him.

Maybe he should break up with him. It wasn't as if their relationship was that interesting and the sex wasn't  _that_  fantastic either. Maybe it was time to find someone new to satisfy him in bed. Sasuke nodded thoughtfully as a response to his own thoughts and placed his signature underneath the contract.

Not expecting anyone until his lousy excuse of a lover returned home again, he was therefore very startled when the doorbell rang loud and clear through the mansion.

Remembering after two minutes that he had fired the last maid because she had been trying to seduce him one time too many, he sighed irritated and made his way back downstairs, wondering who the stupid fool was that dared to interrupt him.

"What do you want?" he barked when he opened the door. He blinked when he was met with the brightest blond he had ever seen.

The blond mop of hair moved and suddenly he was face to face with a large, pearly white grin and two big, cerulean blue eyes that sparkled in mirth when he looked into them. The eyes and grin belonged to a tanned face with, oddly enough, whisker like marks on both cheeks.

When Sasuke took a quick glance below the neck, he was met with a bright white T-shirt that clung to the man's chest, showing every part of his muscled chest and heavenly six pack. Two strong tanned arms flexed when the man moved and his long slim legs were encased in a light blue jeans, ripped at some places, showing mouth-watering tanned skin and to Sasuke's secret delight, the jeans hugged the man's arse perfectly, showing a very tight arse that made the dark haired man think of many things he would like to do with the unknown blond.

"Good morning, sir. My name is Naruto Uzumaki," the blond began and Sasuke blinked again, his eyes quickly shooting back up to stare at the blond. Well damn him to hell if that voice wasn't doing something to his libido. Absently he wondered if the man's voice would reach a high pitch when he had an orgasm. Or would he groan lowly?

It was a testament to the fact that Sasuke hadn't gotten laid in some while that he was actually considering this blond to take to bed. After seeing his brother's preference for his fuck toys he had resolved himself to never take a blond to bed, getting the creepy image that he would be like his brother then. But this man … Fuck, this man made him rethink his oath.

"I'm a teacher of Leaf high school and we're organising a benefit to help the orphans of this city to get more chances in life. We're doing that by asking people to donate their unused stuff to the school so that we can sell the objects to bring in money for the kids," Naruto continued enthusiastically. "So I'd like to ask if you have any unused stuff lying in your home that you want to get rid of. Furniture, old clothes, shoes, old toys. Everything is welcome."

Sasuke smirked and leant with his hip against the doorpost, crossing his arms for his chest. Thank god he had changed in a tight shirt and some black pants that clung to his legs. At least he knew he was attractive enough to risk his change with the fuckable blond. And really, why would the blond refuse him? Even if he was straight, Sasuke was confident he could convince the man to bet for the same team.

"Something unused, huh." Black eyes glittered in dark amusement, but the oblivious blond nodded enthusiastically without realizing that he was falling in a trap.

"Yes, anything you don't use anymore can be donated to our school."

"Well, I have something that doesn't get used anymore." Sasuke's smirk grew darker. "Why don't you get in so that you can get it?"

"Ah, thank you!" Naruto grinned and entered the mansion, not even suspecting anything when the door behind him was locked. "You have a beautiful home, sir," he complimented him and awed over the grand hallway and the white marble staircase. Damn, but he would have liked to live in a house like this! If the hallway was that big already, who knew how the other rooms were?

"Call me Sasuke. Sir sounds so old," Sasuke said lightly and Naruto chuckled.

"Alright then, Sasuke it is," the blond grinned and followed the dark haired man up the staircase. Even now his alarm bells didn't go off.

"So, what's this thing you don't use anymore, Sasuke?" Naruto asked while he was taking in the various paintings that adorned the hallway. There were paintings of different landscapes: a grass field with all kinds of different coloured flowers, a waterfall, a river drawn between two mountains … Other paintings were of people who, Naruto assumed, were family members of the man leading him. They all had the same dark eyes and dark hair and aristocratic face.

"Well, it's something in the bedroom," Sasuke smirked, barely able to conceal the amusement in his voice. Oh yes, it was indeed something in his bedroom. If he wasn't an Uchiha he would have rubbed his hands in glee.

Naruto perked up and grinned, still not having an inkling as to what the Uchiha was really planning to do.

Sasuke held the door of the bedroom open for the blond and Naruto entered first, his eyes widening when he took in how huge the bedroom was. A light blush adorned his cheekbones when he saw the huge bed taking a dominant place in the room and he quickly glanced away, jumping a bit in surprise when he heard the door get locked. He turned around and swallowed when Sasuke was staring at him, a smirk tugging at his full lips, his back leaning against the closed the door, his arms loosely crossed in front of his shirt–since when were the top three buttons unbuttoned?

Naruto's blush deepened a bit further when a quick glance revealed a stripe of pale, smooth skin and he cleared his throat. "So eh, what's this thing you don't use anymore, Sasuke?"

Leisurely Sasuke walked towards him and beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable, Naruto stumbled backwards. With each step the dark haired Uchiha took to him, the blond Adonis took one step back in a mockery of a dance.

Naruto squeaked when the back of his knees hit something soft yet solid and he fell backwards, landing right in the middle of the bed. Before he could get up again, Sasuke shot forwards and nearly jumped on top of him, his knees resting on each side of Naruto's hips. Blue eyes stared in black wide eyed and when the man above him leant forward, their noses touched lightly.

"Eh, Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto laughed nervously and lifted his hands to softly push the other man away.

Quick as a snake, two pale, slim hands shot out and grabbed his wrists, pinning them back against the bed, on each side of his head.

"I think you know what I'm doing," Sasuke breathed out and smirked. "Tell me – have you ever done it with a guy before?"

"Wha-what are you talking about? That's a completely inappropriate question, you know. None of your damned business whether I've done it with a guy before or not," Naruto huffed and narrowed his eyes. "And another thing! Release me because I'm not … oh my god."

His demand to be let free got turned into a moan when a devious hand squeezed him between his legs, Sasuke encouraged by the spark of lust that had flashed in blue eyes.

"Let's just cut to the chase, alright?" Sasuke said calmly as if he wasn't feeling up a guy he had just met. "I want you and you obviously want me too, if  _this_ " he squeezed again, "is any indication. So quit your excuses and get naked."

"Excuse me?" Naruto's cheeks gained a red colour and his voice had reached a higher pitch. "I'm not a slut who spreads his legs just because you give an order! If you want to get laid so desperately, I'm sure you can find a guy in a club or so, who you can …"

He was cut off again when lips pressed against his own, a tongue sliding across his lower lip and he opened his mouth in surprise which gave Sasuke the opportunity to slip his tongue inside.

And god, that man knew how to kiss! As soon as his mouth opened, the dark haired man's tongue was tangling with his own, stroking and sucking on it, inviting it to react. And Naruto couldn't think of any reason anymore to not react. His head felt fuzzy as if he had one drink too many and he felt himself respond, a moan slipping out of his throat when their kiss turned hungry. Their teeth clicked together, but that was ignored in favour of their tongues battling each other.

When denim clad hips pressed down against his own and he was shown exactly how much Sasuke was gifted by Mother Nature, he helplessly pressed back, creating much needed friction.

God, how long had it been since he last had done it with a guy? More than five months if he remembered correctly. Damn, had it already been more than five months ago since he broke it off with his boyfriend? Time had flown by apparently. The first month after their break up, he had been pretty miserable, considering it had been a very serious relationship, with them even having moved in together. His boyfriend had moved out, so he guessed he should be happy he still had the apartment, but it hadn't been easy to be living on his own suddenly after having gotten used to coming home to someone else. But time healed all wounds as they said and nowadays he wasn't thinking a lot anymore about his ex or their failed relationship.

And why the hell was he thinking about his ex when he was currently being devoured by a handsome, well-built man who obviously had no qualms about letting him know just how much he was desired? What was wrong with him?

Wait, could he just go to bed with a guy he only had met five minutes ago? Wouldn't that defeat his statement about him not being a slut?

He gasped loudly when their mouths broke apart and he realized he desperately needed some air.

Sasuke stared back at him with burning, dark eyes and he stared as hypnotized back, fascinated with the way those alluring eyes flashed.

"I'm pretty sure I told you to get naked," Sasuke muttered and Naruto was momentarily distracted by the husky tone his voice had gained.

"What? Hey! You can't order me around," Naruto snapped and surprised the other man by pushing him away, leaving him free to sit up. "Listen, while the kissing was … nice, I'm not going to sleep with you!"

"Oh?" Sasuke cocked his head to the right and a lock of his hair caressed his cheek. His eyes glinted deviously. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not that kind of guy!" Naruto bit out. "I don't do one night stands. Or one day stands? Considering it's still noon," he trailed off, wondering with a frown which was the correct word for a fling that happened during the day. Did such a word even exist? It wasn't like all people waited until night had fallen to shag someone. "Anyway," he snapped back to attention. "Sorry, I'm sure you're a great guy and all, probably good in bed too," here he flushed a bit and cleared his throat, "but I have to decline your offer. I don't do flings."

"Yes, you mentioned that already," Sasuke murmured and looked at him thoughtfully.

"What?" Naruto asked warily, not trusting that particular look. And why on earth was he still sitting here like he was paralyzed instead of getting up and leaving? Because it was clear now that this man didn't have anything to give him for the benefit.

"I have the feeling you can act like a real idiot at times,"

"Hey!"

"But you seem very interesting," Sasuke smiled amused and Naruto was struck by how that one smile seemed to change his face completely. While the man couldn't be much older than he was, that smile made him look younger, carefree. "And I find myself intrigued."

"Intrigued?" Naruto repeated astonished.

He had been called an idiot and an airhead plenty of times, with the occasional compliment spiking up between the insults. But never had someone told him they were intrigued by him.

Sasuke seemed to have taken Naruto's astonishment as a question, for he replied, "Yes, it means I'm interested in you."

"I know what 'intrigued' means, you arsehole," Naruto snapped and scowled at him.

"If you do, then why act so shocked?" Sasuke smirked and grabbed Naruto's right hand quickly, bringing it up to his mouth to place a kiss on it, much to Naruto's shock. "I have no problems with the prospect of dating you. In fact, why don't I take you out later on a date? We can go to that restaurant that opened last week. I heard it got good reviews."

"Wait, wait!" Naruto protested and snatched his hand back, rubbing at the spot where Sasuke's lips had met his skin; it gave a weird tingly feeling. "You don't even know me! You've met me, what? Fifteen minutes ago? How can you ask someone out without having the slightest clue as to how they are?"

"I assumed that's what dating was for; getting to know each other," Sasuke deadpanned. "Are you in a relationship now?"

"Eh? No, I'm not."

"Well, perfect then. That means you're free to go out with me."

"Wait just a second! Who said I want to go out with you?"

"If you aren't interested in me, why are you still here?"

Naruto didn't know what to answer to that and Sasuke smirked smugly.

"But we can start the 'getting to know each other' part now already," Sasuke murmured and grabbed Naruto's chin, pulling it up to deliver another breath stealing kiss.

Naruto couldn't help the moan escaping his throat when he felt a tongue slipping in his mouth and he shuffled forwards, wanting to get closer to Sasuke, feeling warmth radiating from his body once he was close enough for their knees to touch.

He shivered when he felt hands slipping underneath his shirt and gliding over his back, going up to his shoulder blades and back down again, where fingers briefly dipped underneath his waistband before they retreated again.

Not wanting to remain passive and having said his rule of not jumping into bed with a guy he just met goodbye, he began unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt, cursing the stubborn buttons to hell when they refused to cooperate with him.

An airy chuckle filled the space between their mouths when they pulled back and Sasuke noticed his struggling. Instead of helping him however, the bastard halted his attempt to pull his own shirt over his head, mussing up his hair in the progress. Not that his spiky hair ever had had the decency to stay flat, but Sasuke's action had made it worse.

A hand came up to slide through his locks and he closed his eyes in bliss when that hand went down to caress his neck, right underneath his hair. That was one of his sensitive spots and he couldn't help but relax in the touch, ignoring the amused huff of the other one in bed.

When the touch disappeared, he finally could concentrate again on finishing unbuttoning the shirt and he made a noise of triumph when he pushed the shirt down. He took in the smooth skin, the muscles that rippled when Sasuke moved and his mouth seemed to dry up.

Shit, but his upper body was just the definition of perfection. How much did this guy work out?

He nearly jumped three feet in the air when he felt his belt being unbuckled and ignored Sasuke's smirk while he returned the favour and undid his belt.

Sasuke stood up to pull off his pants and let them pool around his ankles, stepping out of them before he returned back to the bed. Naruto simply laid down on his back and raised his hips in the air to pull his pants down, kicking them off the bed once he had freed his legs.

"Interesting tattoo," Sasuke murmured and Naruto felt his skin prickle when dark eyes studied the spiral tattoo around his bellybutton.

The tattoo was a reminder of his failed relationship; his ex had managed to convince him to get a tattoo together with him, on Naruto's birthday. He guessed he should be happy he had been smart enough to avoid choosing his ex's name to get tattooed on his skin, because now the tattoo only reminded him of an old legend he had read several years ago, instead of the man he had dated.

A sharp breath intake was all he could muster when he felt a hot tongue tracing and following the lines of his tattoo and he dropped his head on the bed, hearing the bed creak softly when Sasuke shifted to lie more comfortably.

Looking down through half closed eyes, his attention was caught by a dark, three comma shaped tattoo on Sasuke's right shoulder and he stretched out his hand to trace the three comma's, wondering what the story behind this weird looking tattoo was.

Guess he had time to ask later if Sasuke was serious about his offer of a date.

His gaze was ripped away from his study of the tattoo when Sasuke sat up and his stomach felt a bit cold when the focused attention had disappeared.

"Have you bottomed before?" Sasuke asked absentmindedly while he reached over to riffle in the second drawer of his nightstand.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and raised his upper body, leaning on his elbows. "Yeah, I have. I guess you're not the bottom type?"

"Heh," Sasuke grunted amused and closed the drawer, having found the half empty tube with lube and a wrapped condom. "So you can be smart after all."

The blond scowled and punched Sasuke's arm, making the other man glare at him. "I'm not stupid, bastard!"

"Calm down." Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed him back down with a hand on his chest. "Can't I be glad that you were able to interpret the question right?"

Cerulean blue eyes narrowed and Naruto huffed. "You're annoying," he complained, but didn't resist when Sasuke removed his boxers together with his own underwear.

"Hm, I've been told that before."

Both men hissed when their hips pressed against each other. Their hands danced over each other's skin, rubbing at certain places, skimping lightly over other patches of skin; nails ranking lightly over sides, leaving thin, rose lines behind; hips were rocking against each other, the slight sheen of sweat making the movement a bit easier. Moans, groans and soft sighs filled the air in the bedroom, which were only broken by the sharp 'click' of the tube being opened and the squirting sound of clear lube exiting the tube and landing on three elegant fingers.

Naruto spread his legs a bit wider and took a deep breath, letting it escape in a hiss when he felt the first finger breaching his entrance and slipping inside his body. It had been a while since he last had been fucked and he never fingered himself when he masturbated, so the feeling of something entering him after such a long time felt alien and he had to get used to it again.

While Naruto got distracted by the light kisses Sasuke pressed on his face and in his neck, a second finger slipped in and started to scissor, stretching him. He wiggled his arse a bit and had to bite down on his lip to keep an embarrassingly loud moan hidden when those devious fingers pushed against his bundle of nerves.

Fingers pulled his lower lip away from the sharpness of his teeth and instead his mouth was captured by the other one, muffling his groan when a third finger joined the others and the burning feeling increased. Soon the fingers started moving in a parody of what Sasuke would do later and Naruto whimpered, shocks of pleasure constantly shooting through his body.

Abruptly the fingers pulled back, after two more prods against his prostate and Sasuke – ignoring Naruto's whine at feeling suddenly empty – ripped the package open and rolled the condom on his engorged cock, groaning when his hand stroked his sensitive flesh. He quickly spread some of the remaining lube over his cock and then leant over Naruto, the tip of his covered prick resting against the glistening, stretched entrance.

Without asking whether the man was ready, Sasuke swiftly entered him, not stopping or slowing down before he was fully buried inside and only then did he pause, feeling muscles tense around him.

"FUCK!" Naruto shouted in surprise when he was suddenly entered and his body had to adjust to the sudden intrusion. Damn, but Sasuke hadn't seemed that big before!

"Fuck, you're so tight," Sasuke hissed in his ear and one hand slid down from his side to his hip, gripping it tightly and Naruto absentmindedly mused that he would probably have bruised hips later on.

Once the burning sensation had dulled for the most part, Naruto clasped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pushed down. "You can move."

His mouth didn't even have the time to close before Sasuke drew back and immediately slammed back inside. They started rocking against each other, Naruto pushing down every time Sasuke slid inside him and after a few miniscule shifts of his hips, Sasuke was able to push against Naruto's sweet spot with every thrust, making the blond moan in pleasure every time his cock connected with that spot.

With one hand gripping his hips tightly, Sasuke brought his other hand up to tangle into the sweaty, blond hair, gripping it tightly to keep Naruto's head in place and once their mouths connected again, their kisses grew harsh and sloppy, their tongues sliding and stroking each other, while their lips seemed bent on devouring the other one.

While one arm was still clasped around Sasuke's neck, Naruto removed his other arm, so he could slip his hand between their slick bodies and he fisted his hard cock that was begging for attention.

"Ah, ah, fuck, so – so close," he whimpered and the coil of pleasure in his stomach grew tighter. His legs that were wrapped around Sasuke's hips started to tremble and his muscles tightened.

Both men feeling the pleasure building up, started to move quicker, and Naruto threw his head back when the pleasure exploded, feeling his cum shooting out and soaking both their stomachs and his hand, while he yelled out Sasuke's name. His dark blue eyes were hidden behind his eyelids and a private firework of bright, white flashes sparked up behind his closed eyelids.

Only a couple of seconds later, he felt Sasuke stiffen in his arms and he delivered one last, deep push before he came, groaning throatily while he buried his face in Naruto's neck.

Sasuke had enough energy left to throw the condom away and collapsed back in bed, Naruto placing his head on his outstretched arm; their harsh breathing loud in the otherwise silent room.

"I like this way of getting to know each other," Sasuke muttered dryly and Naruto rolled his eyes, giving Sasuke's chest a weak slap.

"Shut up," he mumbled and closed his eyes, exhaustion taking over.

Sasuke snorted, but didn't comment, feeling content to just lie there and rest until it was time for them to take a shower to get ready for their date.

* * *

Sasuke's partner worked late most of the times, but there were days when he returned home early in the afternoon. Usually this happened when his uncle had enough of him working so late all the time and forced him to go home early, threatening to fire him if he didn't follow the order.

That's why an hour after Sasuke had shown Naruto exactly what wasn't used anymore, his boyfriend was standing dumbfounded in the doorway of their bedroom, not having expected to arrive home and meeting the sight of his boyfriend lying naked in their bed with a sleeping blond.

"What on earth is going on here?" he asked perplexed and slowly put his bag down.

Sasuke, who had woken up at the sound of the door opening, blinked and sat up, carefully removing his arm from underneath his new lover's head as to not wake him up. He yawned and ranked a hand through his hair, staring blankly at the man in the doorway.

"Why, Neji, I thought you would be able to understand what is going on now," he smirked. "This is me showing you that I don't need your presence in my life any longer. You get fifteen minutes to pack your stuff, give me the key and leave."

Neji sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Couldn't you have at least waited until after I left to shag that guy?"

He didn't seem surprised at being told he was dumped and had to leave immediately. Sasuke supposed the other had realized as well that their relationship wasn't going anywhere and was grateful that Neji had a calm temper and wasn't likely to blow up in anger.

"I did wait until after you left to shag him," Sasuke deliberately misinterpreted Neji's words and the long haired man just sighed in exasperation, not feeling in the mood to debate with the Uchiha.

"I feel sorry for that guy; he doesn't know what he's getting into, socializing with you," Neji remarked and began collecting his clothes in two travelling bags.

Sasuke shrugged and glanced at the sleeping blond next to him. "I think he's up for the challenge," he chuckled softly, making Neji look at him in surprise.

"Hm, well, I wish him good luck either way," Neji mumbled and nodded to Sasuke. "I'll see you around, I guess."

"Do you have a place to stay?" Sasuke inquired, feeling a bit suspicious at how easily his ex had agreed with him being thrown out of the house. Sure, the house was his and Neji had moved in, but still …

"Yes – I recently met up with a friend again and considering he has trouble with finding enough money to pay the rent, I'm fairly certain he won't mind if I offered to share the rent," Neji replied dryly and picked up the two bags, which were filled completely with his clothes.

Hm, apparently he didn't have a large collection of clothes in his house.

"Hm," Sasuke mused and then laid back down again. "You know where the door is," he muttered with a yawn.

Neji snorted and shook his head. "Have fun with your new lover."

"Don't worry; I will," Sasuke smirked and soon he was left alone again with Naruto.

Something must have awakened the blond (and Sasuke was surprised that his talk with Neji hadn't succeeded in that), for blue eyes slowly opened and blinked sleepily.

"Hm, Sasuke?" he yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. "How late is it?"

Sasuke turned his head to glance at the clock. "Time for us to take a shower if we want to be ready for our date," he announced.

"You're still serious about the date?" Naruto blinked surprised and stared at him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Of course I am." He slid out of bed, ignoring Naruto's squeak of embarrassment when he saw the other man in all his naked glory.

Sasuke crossed the room and opened the door. "Oh yeah," he suddenly said, as if he had remembered something. "Ever experienced shower sex?"

"Eh?!"

While Naruto called him various non-flattering names (but still followed behind him to the shower) Sasuke wondered how his brother would react if he sent him a present.

After all, without Itachi's insistence, he would never have stayed home and consequently would have missed meeting Naruto today.

The thought that Itachi would get paranoid at receiving a present from his younger brother and be on edge for a long time, waiting for something to happen, thus subsequently ruining Itachi's life for the next upcoming months, made Sasuke decide to go picking out a present tomorrow.

For now however he had a huffy blond to attend to.


End file.
